


Meiosis

by 4mpersand



Series: Shards of Clarity (221B Drabbles) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Ficlets, M/M, Promise, angsty, baby-level-angst, computermurder, ongoing, stabbyribstabstabbingstupidicloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mpersand/pseuds/4mpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Emotional spoilers for S3E1) </p><p>There had been something emergent between them, something delicate but completely boundless that never had to stretch to reach because it had already become everything without their notice.</p><p>Oh, and Happy New Year! Sorry this prompt response is a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-ish emotional response, and maybe for plot if you squint sideways for S3E1. Either way, I wrote this (un-betaed) piece to get the feels off of my chest so I could concentrate on what actually happened in the episode. Please let me know if it's total crap or if there's any glaring grammatical catastrophes.

Sherlock laughed mirthlessly as he lay alone nursing his mind palace. Two years ago tonight, it was snowing and Sherlock was being flirted at by a (dead) professional dominatrix. Stirrings of texts, Auld Lang Syne, and idle chatter had drifted audibly into the street below, filtering through old walls and windows into a London primed for the year’s festivities.

Burrowed under the faded duvet in John’s former bedroom, the memories of touch and scent drew Sherlock back to two years prior. If he focused, strongly and at the expense of all else, Sherlock could still feel a ghosting of the particles of John’s moist breath puffing along his nape. The first air jostling Sherlock’s curls from John’s dream-pursed lips. The memory of John’s breath caressed him, languorous and almost divine in its touch. 

There had been something emergent between them, something delicate but completely boundless that never had to stretch to reach because it had already become everything without their notice. It permeated Sherlock’s body, even now. He imagined those pieces of John passing through his skin, undergoing meiosis and becoming a part of him at the cellular level. Sherlock knew that who he breathed, and who he breathed for, was - is, and always will be - John. Sherlock lived for John, and he only wished that John could still the balance.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don't own Sherlock or John, but I do make them cuddle sometimes.


End file.
